Strawberries
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Se sentía fuertemente atraída hacia Magnus Bane. A sus ojos felinos, a su exquisito aroma a sándalo, a su manera de sonreír a tal punto que cualquiera esperaría que se pusiera a ronronear. A Isabelle nunca le habían gustado tanto las fresas. Magnus/Isabelle.


Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Strawberries.**

No sabía cómo demonios había llegado a aquella situación. Todo había pasado tan rápido, de una manera tan inesperada y repentina que Isabelle ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de detenerse a analizar sus acciones ni un solo segundo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en los labios que estaban sobre los suyos, suaves y delicados, y en el suave aroma a sándalo que impregnaba sus sentidos y la volvía loca sin razón alguna aparente. Magnus siempre había tenido aquel particular aroma, pero ella nunca se había detenido antes a pensar en lo agradable y tan propio de él que era.

Deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla del brujo, deteniéndolo por un momento y haciendo que él abriera los ojos levemente. Contempló complacida los atractivos ojos de gato que le devolvían la mirada, que tenían una increíble similitud a los ojos de _Iglesia _cuando lo acariciabas debajo de la barbilla, en su punto favorito. Apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de Magnus, casi esperando escuchar un ronroneo. Él rió con suavidad y enredó los dedos en su cabello, acariciando los largos mechones negro azabache con dulzura.

—Isabelle Lightwood. —murmuró, e Isabelle habría jurado que eso había sido un ronroneo de no ser porque, en lugar de escuchar el suave sonido parecido al de un motor, podía escuchar con deleitante claridad los latidos del corazón de Magnus contra su oído. También podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo manaba. Tan humano.

Se separó de él y, pasando ambas manos por detrás de su cuello, volvió a besarlo. Él le correspondió con ternura y sosteniéndole el mentón con cuidado, como si estuviese tratando con una valiosa pieza de porcelana. Isabelle sintió su corazón acelerarse con aquel pequeño gesto, aparentemente insignificante. Magnus la trataba con delicadeza, a diferencia de la mayoría de los muchachos que siempre la trataban como la chica _femme fatale _que ellos creían que era, y aquello hacía que Isabelle sintiera las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina.

La trataba tal y como ella siempre había soñado que un hombre la trataría. De la manera en que veía que Jace trataba a Clary. De la manera en la que veía que todos los hombres en general trataban a una chica _petite. _Ella nunca había sido _petite, _pero siempre había envidiado a aquellas chicas que eran lindas. Ella podía ser preciosa, hermosa, guapa, pero nunca había escuchado a alguien llamarla _bonita._

—Magnus Bane. —le susurró en respuesta, rozando la nariz del brujo con la suya y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Magnus la sostuvo por la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando profundamente y provocándole escalofríos. Isabelle se acomodó mejor en el _chaise longue_, de manera que el muchacho pudiera acomodarse mejor y ella pudiera acariciarle el cabello. Inhaló profundamente. No era sólo el sándalo, sino que había algo más que le daba aquel toque que era único de él. Magnus. —Dime, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

El brujo rió levemente y se separó lentamente de ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y extendiendo una mano hacia el _bowl _lleno de apetitosas fresas que había frente a ellos. Se llevó una a la boca y le dedicó una mirada divertida a Isabelle, sus ojos de gato brillando como si en cualquier momento fuese a jugar con el collar que colgaba del cuello de la muchacha como si fuese un cascabel.

—Bueno, hoy en la mañana llegaste muy decidida y cometiste allanamiento de morada al entrar a mi departamento sin siquiera preguntarme primero. Fuiste hasta mi habitación, me sacaste de la cama y me gritaste algo sobre una rata. Me encerré en el baño con _Presidente Miau_ mientras lanzabas muchas cosas en mi habitación. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que alguien había tomado un par de copas de _más _y que estaba un poco _ebria._

Isabelle sintió su rostro enrojecer completamente de la vergüenza. Ella nunca se sonrojaba, pero ver la blanca sonrisa de Magnus era más que suficiente para que lo hiciera. Miró al brujo con reproche, con los labios apretados en una fina línea, como había visto que su madre hacía cuando se enfadaba, pero supuso que no había obtenido el resultado esperado cuando Magnus soltó una risita.

—Parece que estás a punto de armar un berrinche. —dijo, y le apretó una mejilla con los dedos. Isabelle soltó un gruñido e hizo ademán de morderle el dedo, pero también rió un poco. Magnus alzó un dedo. —Entonces hice un poco de _Bibidi Babidi Bú, _mezclé un par de cosas y, una siesta y un desayuno tardío después, estabas como nueva.

Movió sus dedos y las manos para ilustrar sus palabras, soltando un par de chispas azules en el proceso.

—Entonces nos sentamos. Platicamos un poco. Vimos una película de Disney —por cierto, no puedo creer que no hubieses visto La Cenicienta antes—, me dijiste que querías fresas, te di fresas y…bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien por qué, pero decidiste atacarme sin previo aviso. Me besaste pasionalmente y yo, el pobre Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. —le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le alzó la mirada. — ¿Qué puedo decir? Ser insoportablemente guapo también tiene sus desventajas.

Isabelle sonrió y, apartando su dedo, se deslizó con la silenciosa agilidad propia de un cazador de sombras. Ahora ella estaba sobre Magnus, quién le observaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos y no hacía nada por resistirse. Ahora fue ella quién le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le hizo alzar la cabeza, acariciándole sutilmente. Magnus cerró los ojos, complacido.

—Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo, brujo tramposo. —le recriminó, y se acercó para darle un beso. Magnus abrió los ojos de golpe y, con la grácil sutileza de un felino, cambió de posición y pronto fue él quien la besaba a ella. Isabelle no se resistió, soltando una risita de satisfacción y degustando del sabor ácido y dulce de la fresa.

—Sí, esto es lo que yo recuerdo. —dijo finalmente, moviendo sus dedos con suavidad por los brazos de Magnus. Él no le quitó la mirada de encima. Por su mirada realizada, se parecía a _Iglesia _cuando por fin atrapaba una pelusa. —Tú, trayendo un tazón lleno de fresas, yo, diciéndote que _no me gustan _las fresas. Tú diciendo, _no puedes saber si no las pruebas primero, _y entonces tú besándome a mí. ¿No es correcto?

Magnus sonrió de nuevo, y se inclinó sobre su oído con suavidad.

—Pero tú, Isabelle Lightwood, no hiciste nada para evitarlo. ¿O sí? —le susurró, y los labios de Isabelle se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo resistirme a la tentación de _achucharme _en el dormitorio del _magnífico _Magnus Bane sin ser _solo él? _

El brujo sonrió, e Isabelle se incorporó son suavidad sólo para poder acurrucarse contra su pecho de nuevo y poder escuchar de nuevo el latido de su corazón. Para poder sentir aquel embriagante aroma a sándalo inundar y aturdir sus sentidos. Para poder sentir a Magnus Bane apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza, y disfrutar de sus cuidadosas caricias.

De pronto comenzaban a encantarle las fresas.

* * *

Yo solo sabía que quería escribir algo sobre Magnus, y de pronto comenzó a evolucionar la idea de Magnus e Isabelle. Todo lo demás surgió mientras escribía, y tengo que decir que me gustó mucho esta pareja conforme más iba avanzando. ¡Creo que es una pareja con gran potencial! Se me hacen muy lindos juntos. Creo que la historia se desarrolla la misma noche de la fiesta de Magnus, suponiendo que él le hubiese estado coqueteando a Isabelle en lugar de a Alec. No tengo nada contra el Malec pero, no sé, sencillamente me surgió esta idea, espero que les haya gustado (:

See you!


End file.
